A Killer Has A Heart
by VanitasVan32
Summary: ****Update On Title**** Just something I pulled together. Note I do not own the CP only the OC. so what happens when a small town girl runs into a major killer of lore. If school wasn't traumatic enough, bullies pursue her around every corner and without her family, or many friends, she turns to a strangers hand, a killers threat leads her to dire decisions. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Note: i do not own creepypasta or the charcters that may appear in the story. I only own the OC charcahter that i made up. Please leave a note.

Tick Tock...A Killer Has A Heart

If someone has ever told you that a killer kills mercilessly and without a care in the world, their wrong. If a killer kills it had to be for a reason. Ill tell you my story of how a killer truly has a heart.

My names Tina. Im a small town girl with not much to talk about. I have light blonde hair with black highlights and one small red one going down my bangs. You could say I'm a bit of a emo child. Easy on the eyes, but not so much the face. My face is broke out and constantly gets on my nerves. I wear torn black skinny jeans with a chain around one part of my waist and i always wore my black hoodie no matter what, as for shirt wise, theres no point in me telling that because it hardly ever shows but i mostly wear black and thats it. I always wear dark blue eye shadow and thin eyeliner, a little of mascara from time to time. I have one peculiar thing that had happened after birth. The doctors called me a miracle child. I was born with one unique golden-amber eye and a black eye as well. My parents couldn't form words when my eyes first opened. Unfortunately for me, others begged to differ.

I was alright until i hit teen years and discovered i had a bit of a stuttering problem, along with the common disease that makes it to where your born without feeling any pain. Kids made fun of me everywhere i went. Junior High was the worst two years of my life. I never went to school activities like dances, field trips and assemblies. No matter how hard i tried to fit in i never could.

But enough about me, i wanna share the whole reason i brought this story to life.

It was after school and i usually walk home if the weathers nice, but today out of no where it just started a down pour of cats and dogs. Unfortunately for me, my parents were out of town. I don't have friends or else i wouldn't have been telling the story. So i flipped my hood up and started walking home. I pulled out my iPod and earbuds and started listening to my music. I always walk down an old ally way where most drunk people like to go after they've been wasted and kicked out of the bar. They usually hang around with whatever trendy girl with half cut tanks and shorts that look like your wearing underwear.

I stopped at the entrance and debated over if i really wanted to deal with pointless cat calls, or take the long way home. After all, it was storming, so i took the short way. I tried my best to ignore whatever came at me, but with only one operational earbud, it was useless. So i continued on my way. I almost made it the end when i realized all the cat calls coming from the drunk men and women, were cut silent.

I looked over my shoulder and saw nobody, not even the drunks. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Literally. So i didn't really think much of it and kept walking. A few minutes later, my music stopped and was replaced by a soft buzzing. Like something that would come from a old TV set. I looked down at my iPod and saw nothing. Just a black screen, my iPod wouldn't even turn on. I was a little worried. If a full battery can go completely dead in 15 minutes then something was wrong, very wrong.

I turned around again and as i did a boy shot behind a dumpster as if trying to evade detection. Of course curiosity got the best of me. So i walked towards the can. I got maybe 4 steps away, and he stood up. He was wearing a tan jacket with a blue hood. He had pale white skin and wore a mask and goggles. On his waist he had two hatchets. One that looked freshly new and another that looked stone aged. I didn't want to look like an idiot just standing there staring him down, so i cleared the air.

"Umm... Are you alright?" I asked. All he did was nod his head.

"Well, can i help you with something?" I asked another dumb question, i wanted to kick myself. This time he shook his head no. I asked another dumb question.

"Then why are you following me?"

There was no answer for a minute, then he looked up at me, pointed a finger and said, "Different." And ran off without saying anything more.

Of course i chased him down to a point that when he turned a corner, he was gone. I was weirded out but gave up and started my way back home. I also noticed that my iPod came back on. I didn't know how to explain it, nor even if i could. I had no one to tell about this but myself.

Fifteen minutes later i made it home. I was soaking wet from the rain so i went upstairs to change my cloths and clean up my room. Once that was done, i headed downstairs to make myself dinner. I noticed i only had one frozen dinner left so id have to make a trip to the store in the morning. I stuck my dinner in the microwave and went in the living room to fire up my play station and play my favorite game Kingdom Hearts. Most people see me as a nerd, but not even a nerd will except me at this school.

I went back in the kitchen to grab my food and went into the living room to eat and play. I had been so wrapped up in playing that i hadnt noticed it was midnight. So i turned my game off and went up stairs to get ready for bed. I sat by my dresser brushing my hair and noticed a note on my mirror. It was a small piece of paper, folded in half and it had a circle with an un even 'X' in the middle. I opened it up but there was nothing written on it but the word "different". I was confused. How did a letter end up in my room when i could have swore i left the all the doors locked. It made no since. I tried not to think about it to much as i laid down to try and get some sleep.

I woke up next morning and went downstairs to get a bite to eat before i went off on my day. I got to the kitchen and noticed a small plate of waffles on the table. Written in strawberry jam was the same circle with the X in the middle. Who was in the house this morning besides me, and why didn't i hear them. It all seemed strange to me. Was i being stalked? Is this stalker still in the house? Was he the boy from yesterday? All these questions kept coming to my mind. Nobody was in the house, but it still left as to who put the waffles and the note on the table and in my room. I was beginning to get a little worried. I didn't eat the waffles for fear that they might be tainted so i grabbed a nut bar and left to go get my weeks worth of food.

I don't ever really like going down the ally in the morning. And its for reasons i care not to explain really. So i always take my second shortest route, but its in front of where the prep boys and girls walk when they go shopping or out to the weekend high school parties. I always try to avoid this route. But when duty calls and I really want food instead of repeatedly going back and forth into town to buy food from the towns local Sonic, so I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with the insults and nasty looks that they give me.

I was about half way down the sidewalk, when i noticed Tiffany, the most popular girl in the whole school, started walking towards me. When she noticed me, she stopped and smiled.

"Hey Tina, i was wondering if you would like to come to my formal party I'm having tomorrow? Its no big deal of you wont, but i really want you to go. Besides, i know a certain boy who has his eyes on you."

"Really! You want me to come to your party. Its not any prank or anything?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. Now if you need anything just let me know, alright hun.?"

I was beyond disbelief. A teenage popular girl, wanted me at one of her popular formal parties. Forget buying food for the week. Theres still bread and sandwich stuff at home. I was going to buy a dress. One that would blow everyone away at the party. I took a quick detour to the nearest savvy dress shop and bought a gorgeous Victoria Braden queens dress. Sure it cost me most of my money and part of my parents savings, but i wanted and needed it for the party. I also bought a pair of good looking expensive heels.

I immediately went home a washed the dress so it didn't smell like other people and did my nails and toes, and by the time i was done, it was already time for bed. I hardly could believe that i was invited to a high school party. I was so caught up in my day dream, that i hadn't noticed footsteps from downstairs. I grabbed my knife from under my pillow and walked downstairs as quietly as i could.

I got to the base of the stairs and saw the shadow in the kitchen. I did what any stupid retarded girl would do.

"He-Hello?"

I heard someone whisper "now look at what you've done idiot. We have to go now that she knows were here."

I jumped from the base and it scared me to see what was in the kitchen. A boy with a white hoodie covered in stains of blood. I couldn't get a good look at his face because he was turned away from me. The other boy was the same boy from the ally. He turned around, and it looked as if he was nervous.

"What are you doing in my house, both of you" i cried out of pure stupidity.

"Well, hah...ummm.. Ill let you take this one man" the boy in the white said. I didn't even have time to react and turn towards him, because he had me pinned with a hatchet to my throat.

He didn't say anything, just stood there. I hadn't noticed that i had begun to cry. Tears flooded my eyes and i couldn't stop them. He looked at my eyes and wiped away the tears that had already fallen. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned forward. All that was happening, and i hadn't noticed the dark red blush that crept across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. He flinched back a little when he noticed it and let go. He sheathed his hatchet and stepped away.

"Ready to go already. I really thought you were gonna kill her. Would have saved father a lot of trouble huh?" All the boy could do was shake his head. He turned away from me and jumped out the window. The boy in white turned and said "he would get me next time."

All the commotion left me tired, confused and rattled about the whole thing. Who were they? Why were they after me? Are they thugs or thief's? Or maybe even worse! Are they the killers that have been on the loose?

I didn't dare answer any of those questions for fear they would come back so i just forgot about the whole thing and went to bed.

The next morning i woke up late. I went downstairs to get my dress and call mom and dad to tell them the news.

"Hey mom. Hows the trip?"

"It's going great sweetheart. Were on our way home right now we should be there in an hour or so. Depending on if your father decides to make any unnecessary stops like he has been."

"Thats great to hear. So listen mom, you'll never guess what just happened yesterday."

"What happened dear?"

"I got invited to Tiffany's formal party. How great is that. A prep girl asked me to be there."

"Sounds wonderful sweetie, just remember we want you home before dark alright and no dark ally's understood."

"Ok mom. Love you guys"

I hung up and immediately got ready to go. I have short hair so theres not much i can do with it. I had bought color contacts to put in my eyes so id at least look normal. After hours of complete perfection i took a picture, posted it and sent it to my mom, and took off. Tiffany had arranged a ride for me in her families limo and it was parked outside when i left. I couldn't believe this was happening.

About ten minutes later i got to her house and it was huge. My eyes almost ruptured out of my head. I got out, dusted my dress off, made sure i had everything and took and deep breath and walked to the door. I stood there a moment before ringing the door bell. I waited a minute but there was no answer so i tried again and this time a little girl in the most adorable pink puffy dress answered.

"Are you here for the party?" She had a voice of a two year old and the attitude of a teenager.

"I..um..yes. I am." I said nervously. She nodded her head and grabbed my hand to lead me to the party. She led me through the house and into the biggest back yard i have ever seen. I was in awe.

"Tina, you made it. I was fearing you weren't gonna show. OMG i love your dress, its so adorable it must have cost you a fortune."

"Umm..yea it kind of did. Am i the only one to show?"

"Oh no darling, everyones on there way now, they'll be here in time." She said looking down at her phone. I felt a little uneasy and in my head was a voice screaming turn away and run as fast as you can and don't look back. I ignored the voice and people started to show up.

All the dresses and gowns were just adorable and i couldn't help but stare. All the other dresses made my dress look like a garbage bag. I had gotten so many compliments on my hair and dress. But the same uneasy feeling still hung around me, and i was beginning to worry. All the people that had complimented me were no longer talking or even noticing me. The voice in my head kept yelling "GET OUT NOW!" I pushed it away. Fifteen minutes later, Tiffany and her gang of girls asked me to go over to the other side of the yard so they could talk to me alone. The same uneasy feeling returned again, and i hadn't noticed the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I wiped them away and walked on.

"So, tell me Tina, you got the invite for my party and you showed up anyways. How pathetic." The three girls circled around me and pressed forward causing me to step back up against a fence. "You must have known this was a set up from the start. I only invited you to get even with what you've done to the school i run."

"What I've done to the...What are you talking about, i never done anything wrong?"

"Oh yes you have. When a freakish girl moves into my town and goes to my school seeking attention from people who don't know her with her fake colored eyes. I always knew you wore two different colored contacts from the start."

"No! You don't understand. Im wearing them now." I reached up and took both contacts out to prove it. "You see. Contacts i was born with-."

"I don't care hear your stupid birth story. Right girls? Its time to get even."

"Yea!" Both girls sad at the same time. One of the girls walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up a bit.

"I love this dress. Where'd you get it? From the garbage bin!" She said shrudly pulling down hard and ripping the sleeve off. One by one each girl took turns tearing or ripping pieces off till i looked like a homeless child.

"Get out of here freak. Nobody wants you here."

I had nothing to say. Once again i was humiliated in front of every prep in the school. Tears flooded my eyes and spilled over. I ran out of there bumping and pushing into anyone you got in my way. I was almost to the front door, when i turned the corner and bumped right into the arms of Ryan. The cutest boy in the school. He seemed to be the only one to ever notice me. He saw the tears and the torn dress and was about to ask what had happened but i pushed past him and ran out the door.

I noticed i didn't have my bracelet on my wrist and assumed that it had fallen off in Ryan's hand. I didn't want to turn around to look and see. I kept running. I turned down the ally i saw the boy down. There were three drunks leaning up against the wall but they seemed sober as ever. I ran halfway down and sat on the ground next to a dumpster.

 _ **This story is still a work in progress but im working to get it better and finished beforenthe end of this month**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed it chapter two is coming soon**_


	2. Chapter 2 Her new Life

Chapter 2

Tina sat by the dumpster, tears streaking her mud stained face as she made no attempt to cover herself from the rain. Her hair and face a mess, she decided to pick herself up and head home. After all it was a relatively short walk from where she was at.

She walked through the front door to find her mom and dad were still not home.

"Must have been the weather." She thought to herself. She dragged herself upstairs and relieved herself of her dress. She immediately threw it in the small trash can she had in the corner of her room. She brushed out the tangles in her hair then plopped down on the bed, tired and exhausted.

She looked at her phone, and immediately started crying. Somehow all the girls at the party had either a video or a photo of what Tiffany did. Tina threw her phone across the room, only she didn't hear a thud or crash. She immediately jumped up only to see the white hooded boy and the masked boy, only this time, the white hooded boy hood was down to reveal his face. He had semi-long hair, pale white skin, blackened eyes like they had been burnt, and a cuts from his lip line all the way to his cheek bone in an apparent smile.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. They could have lunged to kill her and she would have no way of alerting anyone. They boys stood there till Tina had calmed down. She took a deep breath, still shaky and asked the first question.

"Wh..who are you?" She asked shaking.

"Well ya see princess," said the black haired boy, "we can either be your lifeline, or your murderers. We'll let you decide on that one."

She almost wanted to scream. The masked boy slid his goggles down to his beck to reveal emerald green eyes that almost looked lifeless. She kept staring at them till he looked back at the black haired boy. Moments later he then turned back towards her.

"T-Toby..." he said. She looked confused but it then clicked into place.

"You, sweet cheeks, can call me Jeff." She could tell just by the way he talked he was the modest one. She didn't like his upity attitude. But the other one, this Toby boy. He was different. A small spark of a feeling she had never felt before started to burn into her chest. She placed her hand over her aching heart, and looked down, tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of these two strangers, that would be weird.

"Wow sweetheart, what's got your face in twist?" She didn't answer, only sat there. Toby walked over and held out his hand.

"Come w-with us, we can m-make the pain go away." He held out his hand in saying so. She didn't know if she should trust the boys, but it would be way better then what was to come early the next morning. She accepted his hand. Toby pulled her off the bed and handed her a bag, with most of her personal belongings inside. She questioned how and why but didn't make any motive to start a fuss. Her parents would be home soon and she had no time to waste it on petty details.

They hurried downstairs and out the back door leading to the woods. She was a little scared, but didn't let it show. After hours and hours of walking, Jeff announced that they had made it, and this was her new home, and promptly pointed to a large, beat up mansion.

"This is slender mansion. Welcome to your new home. Sorry the old man isn't in right now, but so feel free to check out the surrounding area, just stay clear of the trails and paths. Don't want anyone knowing where we're at."

All Tina could do was nod her head. Toby began to walk off with Jeff when she stopped him.

"Actually...Toby could you come with me..? I still don't know the place all to well." She fidgeted with her jacket sleeves like a nervous 10 years old.

"S-sure.." he answered back.

They walked for a little ways saying nothing till they came up on an old pond that had a beat up old dock. She stared over the water, listening to the waves splash onto the shore, and the fish jumping in and out of the water catching there prey. It was relaxing to her. She took in a deep breath, and moved closer to Toby.

He fidgeted a little and the sudden movement of her, but then turned to leave. She followed next to him, but out of no where grabbed his hand and walked in turn with him. He kept a steely face, not wanted to show how embarrassed he was. She could tell he didn't really care because he grasped her hand back. Every so often, his hand twitched, and squeezed tighter then usual.

"Toby?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why do you twitch and tick? I just noticed it."

" w-was born with a disease, turrets, and I shake and twitch without knowing it. Dies it bother you?'

"No..I..I think it's kind of cute. I was born with two different colored eyes, wanna see?" This sparked his attention and they stopped. She took out the one colored contact that covered her gold eye. He must have thought he was seeing things because he removed his goggles and moved closer to her face, to where they were only an inch apart.

"That's a-amazing!." He held his pose there. Without any warning whatsoever, she kissed his lips. It was like she knew him before, and shared a personal bond with him from some other time. He didn't reject the kiss, only gasped a little. He pulled away, did a little shake of his head, then pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Wh-why did y-you do t-that?"

" I dunno, it felt familiar, like I've known you from somewhere, and we've met before. The memory it's faded, but your face, I remember it from a long time ago..."

With a sigh Toby answered back," Tina that's because, I'm a killer.."

She froze up." A-a killer!"

He didn't say anything, only backed away, then ran off into the dark woods.

"That's right," she giggled and looked down," Toby...Ticci Toby" she looked back up at the sky...

"Killers really do have hearts..."

Hey sorry about the long wait, this story kind of got away from me? I promise it won't happen again. Tell me what y'all think the next chapter should be!


	3. Chapter 3 The Story The FlashBack

Chapter 3

Tina stood by herself a moment, trying hard to remember every detail of Toby from when before they met, and why all of a sudden she remembered him and Jeff and Ben to. She looked up at the grey a moment before turning back towards the Slender Mansion. She walked at a slow pace, smiling every time she remembered something about her and the others.

There was still one question on her mind as to why all of a sudden she was found and brought here. That's when she heard a twig snap from behind her, and she spun around quickly to face-to-chest with the tall, skinny Slender Man. She didn't gasp or scream, only looked up. She knew he could read minds and tilted his head slightly as if to say, "What my dear child,".

"You know don't you ?" In response all he did was nod his head. She started to get a buzzing in her head, like an old radio trying to find a sting signal for a station. Ever so slightly a deep but not to deep voice started sounding.

"You were one of us once dear child. I had to hide you away awhile. Could not risk what would have happened if you stayed by my side.."

"What did happen that night?" She asked proceeding to take his hand and walk with him.

"Toby tried to save you, at the expense of loosing his own life. I wouldn't let him though, I had you well hidden, even as the bounty hunters drew near to you, you were never found. When we had our backs to the wall and loosing out fight and the mansion itself as these humans claimed to hunt down killers for gold themselves. Soon after we had to retreat, I had forgotten you, and when I returned to collect you, you were gone. Do keep in mind you were only a small child." He said looking down, " A couple must have heard your cries and found you, taking you in as there own. You were very different in every way. So I let it play out, sending Toby to keep a watchful eye over you. Everywhere you went he went in hopes that when he was allowed to show himself, it would remember him."

"But what that have to do with him being so into me?" Tina asked another question.

"Many many questions." He chuckled. "Toby was suppose to be your lover from the day you were born as my child. You mother didn't live through the process of your birth, most of the killer women don't, that's why I highly forbid any acts as such. Toby had promised to keep you safe till the day he could call you his wife.." He let go of her hand as they arrived at the Mansion. She didn't move only stood there for a minute before making her way in the stairs.

Nobody said anything when she walked in, hardly even noticed her, except one, Zalgo!

"Why if it isn't miss half breed still shady from the mothers womb." He pipped up pushing everyone out of the way. He must have been in his human form because she didn't recognize him till she heard his voice.

"Zalgo?" She questioned.

"Right right, you remember me as my demonic form." He quickly shifted back, and the some memories came back.

"Where's Toby?" She cut him off, walking past him and his own hanging jaw of disappointment.

"Upstairs in his room." Answered Ben.

Tina nodded and heading upstairs to the room marked with Toby's name. It didn't take her long. She stood at the door waiting to knock.

After moments of just standing there, she finally knocked. She didn't notice the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

He opened the door, and with what she thought was a smile, said...

"Hello Love, care for some waffles."

I know it's a terrible ending, but it's like midnight and I just got off work so I'm brain dead. Bare with me I know the story is getting mushy, but it won't for much longer. Will hopefully finish this story before the school year ends and I have to turn in my iPad so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4- Her Past, and A New Enemy

**Chapter 4**

Tina walked into Tobys room, to expecting him to offer her waffles say the least. But she casually went with it anyways. She sat down on his bed, and waited for him to join next to her. She folded her hands in her lap and debated over if she should even ask him about her past at all. She took a deep breath and stood up slowly.

''Toby, I wanna know about my past, before I met Slendy, and my parents. I have so many questions and Slender told me i should talk to you about it, because you would know.'' She brushed her black bangs out of her hair, waiting for the response. He hesitated a moment before setting down his plate and taking a seat on his bed.

'' I-Its a lot to explain, but i s-suppose, i-i don't know m-much, but i k-know for sure t-that Slender k-knows, just w-wont tell. It w-would b-be better to a-ask him T-Tina..'' He stood up and motioned her towards the hallway and out to Slendermans room. The walk was a slow one, and Jeff had gotten a little curious and started to follow, pushing for answers as to why we were going to visit Slender at such the hour of the day. She just kept her head low till they got to the door. Toby slowly knocked three times, and the slowly creaked open.

'' Come in, Toby, Tina.'' Came his voice. '' Why the sudden visit guys?'' He stood fait us from the window.

'' Why d-did you tell h-her that y-you knew nothing from h-her p-past?'' Toby stepped up.

'' Oh dear…'' Slender scratched his head and walked forward, motioning them towards a small table on the far side of the enormous room.

'' Please Slender… I need to know what happened and why i can't remember anything about my past, my parents and anything else… please..'' He paused for a moment before standing again and walking over to a small bookshelf and pulling what looked to be a picture album

'' Everything we know about you, was recoded either in words or pictures in this book. Im not entirely sure where the other book is, we have speculation that it was taken by your mother before she died, though we have no idea what happened to it or her in general after the hid you here. As for your past..,'' Tina leaned forward eager to learn more, and taking as many mental notes as she could, '' Tina Wilson, born August 28, 1996, to Manda and David Wilson. Your father, David, was born with unique golden amber eyes, your mother, charcoal black eyes of particular beauty. The day you were born, I watched over your mother, and did my best to protect her from the hunters during your birth. I hid her and David out in this mansion till your day of birth. After your birth, the cries from your mother were heard by the hunters on a nearby trail, and brought them to the location. Se couldn't run from them, and David had already taken a head lead to try and distract them from your location as much as possible.'' He took the book, and turned to a particular page, of Manda and Tina, laying on a little bed. Tina stared at the photo, as if entranced in every little detail it hold. She read the writing written next to the small photo.

'' ** _Tina Damain Wilson, born August 28, 1996.''_**

Tears welled up in the sides of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Toby took her gently in his, and looked at her with caring eyes. She looked up at Slender, and even without facial expression, she could feel the sympathy from him. She rubbed her eyes clear of tears and looked back at the book, flipping through the numerous photos that had been taken of her growing up in the Slender mansion, with Jeff, Ben, Toby, Jack and said others. But she still questioned why she could remember any of them.

'' Why can't i remember meeting or even knowing any of them?''

'' We had to completely wipe your memories of any of the creepypasta brothers and sisters you grew up with. Aside the hunters, there was an enemy behind the attack on your mother and father. Zalgo.'' Slender explained.

'' Zalgo, w-whos Zalgo?'' She suddenly felt Toby shiver at the mention of his name.

'' Zalgo was a former member of the creepypasta household, but as me being the leader of everyone here, and being immortal to an extent, he wanted the power for himself. To him, killing was a sport, not a job. We rid the world of the people that don't deserve to live. Zalgo did it for his own blood thirst. He didn't care for life itself. When he found out Manda was with child, he was outraged, and net on a rampage. He try to kill off the other pastas, and almost succeeded in killing you, if toby hadn't stepped out in front of the blow and protected you, Zalgo would have killed you..'' Toby looked down and pulled his shirt up to his neck, revealing a long, deep looking scar that went from his chest down to his waistline. Tina gasped and stared at what had been done to him.

'' So you did it to save me, but why?''

'' You were Mandas heart and soul. Her dying wish, was for me to keep you safe from any harm, and hoped you would grow up to be strong and beautiful. So i kept my promise, and for that, i wiped your memories memories and gave you to an old nun. I knew this specific nun would raise you to be her own.''

'' And my eye…?''

'' Split mutation in development. You carried that of your fathers genes, and that of you mothers, resulting in split coloration during your growth. You were originally born with your fathers eyes, but as time went by, your mothers genes became more predominant, resulting is split coloration of the eyes. Along with that, came split attitudes. Your father was stern and hardened, while your mother was soft and gentle towards everyone she encountered.''

'' I see..Ad as of Toby. Why does he specifically have to me lover?'' Slender and Toby both chuckled lightly, and she couldn't pick up the hint.

'' You and Toby had always loved each other, from the time you both could walk and talk. But when you separated that night, Toby begged and begged not to have his memory from you taken away. But i couldn't carry out his request, therefore you never remembered him being your lover. On your 21st birthday you and him promise each other from a younger age, that you would grow up and marry at that age. And Toby has been ever so patient, but he knew you would not accept the proposal. So he waited longer, until the day you would reunited.''

Tina opened her mouth to ask another question, but a loud gun shot was heard outside, and not a second later, Jeff barged through the door.

'' Slender…Its them''

Without a moments hesitation, both Slender and Toby ran out the door, with Tina close behind. Outside, she could hear a commotion, so she took one step outside and saw what looked like a group of people rifles pointed in every direction. Everyone around her was in a battle stance. She walked forward, standing next to Toby, and he instantly went into defense.

A cloud a red and black smoke formed in front of the hunters, and moments later, a dark demon looking figure appeared.

'' Well well well,'' came the dark and husky voice, '' If it isn't the little princess herself, still walking and breathing. Seems shes still alive after all!'' He swung around quickly to face the hunters.

'' Zalgo..'' She whispered. He turned around to meet his gaze face to face.

When did she walk past everyone.

Instantly, Zalgo lifted her by the throat.

'' Lets have a little fun…''


	5. Chapter 5- Zalgo's New Prisoner

'' Now lets have a little fun, shall we?'' Zalgo pulled Tina closer to his face, and she could smell death heavy on his breath. She almost gaged at the smell, but already had his claws wrapped tightly around her throat. Tears pricked at her eyes as Zalgo squeezed tighter, but loosened his grip and threw her to the ground. Gasping and coughing, trying to get her breath back, Toby rushed to her side and helped her up, checking for any wounds that would need tending to. Slender took Tina by the hand and pulled her behind him, shielding her from anything that Zalgo could/would throw at them.

'' Now come on little princess, we just wanna talk is all.'' one of the hunters pushed past the others and Zalgo, making himself known. No sooner had he stepped out, blood splattered in all direction, covering some of Tina's face and over some of the others. The hunter looked down, seeing Zalgos demon like claws protruding through his chest and lower belly. He gasped and sputtered, blood spraying from his mouth with each cough. All Zalgo did was growl and then suddenly chuckle as he ripped his claws from the victims chest harshly as crunching sounds followed. The hunter del to the ground, shuttered, then died.

'' You pathetic wastes of life!'' Zalgo screamed, turning around and in a single swipe cutting in half and beheading every single person behind him. Blood from the hunters went everywhere, covering Zalgo as he laughed maniacally. He composed himself and turned to face the others. He took to steps forward and held his hand out towards Tina.

'' I just want the girl. Ill spare the rest of you. Nice and easy now, Id hate to have to murder what little family she has left.'' he chuckled again.

'' You dirty rotten son of a-.'' Jeff opened his mouth to insult, but no sooner as he did, Zalgo rushed him, and sent Jeffs own knife through his chest, sending him flying off to the side with one swipe to the head, leaving him lying on the ground unconscious.

'' Jeff!'' Tia shouted and rushed to his side, picking his head up and laying it gently in her lap. '' He's still breathing…but barely alive.'' She noted, tears slowly falling down her cheeks and onto his cut and scared face.

'' That is crossing the line Zalgo, I will not hesitate to do hat i did last time.'' Slender threatened, taking a tsp forward to meet Zalgos size.

'' Oh by all means, Slendy, please do. But this time, ill take your precious proxy with me.'' He smiled and darted to meet Tobys gaze. He trembled as he stared back into Zalgos devilish gaze. Zalgo raised his claws at a killer arc, intent on killing Toby in one swipe.

'' NO!'' Tina shouted out. She didn't know what had come over her, but Zalgo stopped, still holding his claws above his head, he turned to look at her.

'' I'll go….'' She mustered up. She laid Jeff back on the ground gently and stood up. '' But you have to promise not to hurt anyone else..''

Zalgo returned to his straight pose an held his hand towards her again. All she did was stare at it, waiting for his response, to which none came. She walked towards him slowly, and the moment Slender screamed and darted towards the two, Zalgo dashed forward and enclosed his entire body around Tina before Slender could reach her. Tina screamed, but only for a short second before Zalgo and herself disappeared in a cloud of red and black smoke.

Slender punched a thick oak tree in anger, knocking it from the roots and to the ground. His tendrils waved in a form of total anger. Toby sank to his knees, and looked at the ground in failure, a wave of disappointment in himself hitting him hard. The others staying back from the scene before them. One little girl, Sally, walked forward and grabbed Slenders hand in comfort.

'' Shell be ok, Right Slendy?'' He looked down to meet the small childs gaze. In a way, it relaxed him, and he settled, His tendrils returning out of sight. Sally walked from Slender to Toby and gave him a tight hug to reassure him.

_000000000_

Tina woke in what looked like to be a vain description of Hell. The air was hot, and breathing was almost impossible. The stench of death was heavy. She tried to move her hand to rub her head, but couldn't. She looked up and realized her arms were chained above her head as she sat on the ground. She looked down and realized the clothes she wore before were all but replaced by what looked like a some version of a bra, and a really short, slutt looking skirt of red and black, trimmed with tiny bones and chains. Her outfit now looked almost color schemed to the surroundings around her. The ground around her was littered with death, and little further ahead of her, was a throne made of god knows what. The floor around it was carpeted is what looked like warm felt. For all she knew, it could be human skin.

Looking around once again, she started regretting her decision. She could the screams of agony all around her. Was she really looking at a live image of what Hell looked like. She looked back up at the chains around her wrists, and gave them a slight tug, causing them to jangle. At the moment, a could of red and black smoke, the same as before, formed in front of her, and the sadistic face of Zalgo met hers.

'' Good morning Princess.'' He smiled, grabbing her face and squishing her cheeks slightly. She grunted and jerked her face away, looking at the ground to avoid his eye contact.

'' Aww, are we upset that i had to drag you to such a cruel place. You know,'' He grabbed her face, gently this time, '' I can make this place any place you want to make it.''

Her expression changed sightly, one from pain and hatred, to wonder. '' What do you mean, you can change it?''

With that he released her chains with a snap of his fingers, and she fell all the way to the ground. When she looked back up, Zalgo had retained some what of a human form. he had short, messy black hair, his eyes had a red iris with what would be white around it was black, his normal bare but concealing demon form was replaced with a black leather vest and red skinny type jeans with chains looped around the belt. To top it off, he wore a simple pair of black combat-like boots. He still carried some of his demon like features, but he almost looked as though human.

She stood up, facing him with a confused look.

'' Don't worry, I feel you will be slightly more comfortable with this form of me. As i was saying, i can make this dimension any dimension anyone wants. If i want earth, then i can have earth.'' He snapped his fingers, and like he said, the world around them shifted to what looked like a live version of earth.

'' Wow…'' She whispered. She didn't want to be amazed, but she suddenly was. She walked over to a tree and ran her hand over the bark. It was all real, and she was amazed. No sooner had she started relishing the world around her, it shifted back to the version of Hell.

'' Sorry princess, but to get what you want, you must first pay.'' He leaned forward with devil like glare on his face. It didn't take her long to realize what he meant. The only question was...

…..would she sacrifice that..?

 _ **Ok, so im not sure what the next chapter will be, but there will be some content, so be warned. It probably won't be as graphic, but no promises. As for everything else, there will be a plot twist around chapter 7, so stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6- A New Type Of Love

_**Warning: this chapter has somewhat smut, but not very descriptive.**_

Tina gulped when she noticed the lustful glare in Zalgos eyes. It sent a shiver down her spine, and caused goosebumps to form on her skin. She took a step back, but for every step she took away from him, he filled towards her. It was maybe only a minute, maybe less then that, till she felt the cold wall hit her back. She looked back, and jumped a little. She didn't get the chance to turn back around, because Zalgo had pressed against her back, pinning her to the wall from behind. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hot breath against her bare shoulder.

'' Such a lovely smell, especially one coming from a killers daughter.'' He laughed lightly, running his hands through the strands of her short hair, taking in her smell. She didn't know how much longer he was going to continue playing with her. She didn't even know what his true intention were to be with her. She knew what he wanted was a sexual type vibe, but she wasn't even sure she could give herself up like that.

Have being raped before in her past life, she always ran from any kind of form of sexual contact. Tears pricked the ends of Tina's eyes. Her heart raced, and Zalgo was enjoying every moment, feeding off his helpless prey beneath him. She let out a light whimper when his hands trailed themselves to her chest, teasingly messing with her top, but being careful not to elight any form of pleasure on her. He wanted to wait for that.

Tina's knees buckled slightly, causing Zalgos hand to push against the wall and her chest. Her face turn a light shade of pink at realizing what she did. All she could hear was his chuckles of amusement as he thought she intended to do so.

'' Why so needy and pushy? I thought you said you hated me, that fire in your eyes fueled me so. Your such a beauty to behold, i must be careful not to harm you in any way.'' He chuckled lightly. '' We should take this somewhere a little more comfortable. Before she could even say anything, they disappeared from that spot and suddenly appeared in what looked like luxury suite.

Without any warning, Zalgo had her pinned on the felt like bed, only inches from her face. Without realizing it, a tear rolled down her cheek as her heart beat almost out of her chest. She wanted to cry out, but couldn't. On the inside, she wanted to scream and fight back, but on the outside, it was like her body was acting on its own. Pushing and grinding herself against Zalgos human like form as his lips and hands roamed to various places on her body. In like a rhythm type, his hands went from her breast to between her legs, then back again, as if on a track.

Finally to shut her moans out, he locked lips with Tina. Tears were still fresh on her cheeks, and oh how Zalgo fed from her fear, from her head to her toes, he wanted her enjoy every moment of this, just as much as he wanted to. But he had to find a way to make her feel better about the situation. He pulled himself away from Tina, looking at his work of art. Tina shuttered lightly, and what sounded like a whine came from her from the loss of touch. Producing from the edge of the bed, was what looked like a blindfold. He tied it around Tinas eyes, shielding her view from him. Maybe this would help her submit better. But what Zalgo failed to realize, was Tina was enjoying every moment of torture from him. Making her inside heat up with elicited pleasure. She just didn't know how much she would be able to hide it from him.

With her vision completely blocked out, her heartbeat slowly started to slow itself down. Was she beginning to become comfortable with the demons constant abuse on her body? She didn't struggle, she all but stopped crying out, and had somewhat relaxed into Zalgos caress.

Moments went by, for what could have been the best she could ever feel, let alone experience. Zalgo was gentle, despite his stature, and let alone his size. (god kill me) She looked over the somewhat empty room, noticing every little small detail on the walls and floor. She tried to get up, but soreness took its hold and noticeably, the demons hand wrapped around her bare waist. Without waning to cause a fuss, she retired and laid back down, but didn't close her eyes.

'' You should rest, love.'' Zalgo muttered in what she thought was sleep talk, but looked over to realize he wasn't sleeping at all. She let out a sigh, defeated before a fight could even arise, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, to let the on coming nightmares plague her.

Before she did wonder off, she turned to face Zalgo. She looked at his slumbered form that wasn't really sleep, but him relaxing, and a thought, maybe..

…Killers maybe do have hearts..

 _ **So this chapter was relatively short, due to the fact that it killed me to even type this out. I was going to get descriptive with it, but decided id keep it somewhat appropriate for some people. Sorry I'm not that good at writing things like that.**_


	7. Chapter 7- Recognition and Lies

Tina awoke the next morning, stiffness beyond present every time she moved. She lifted herself from the bed, but still used the bed post for support. She found the previous outfit she was wearing the night before, but as she kneel down to pick up the two articles of clothing, she noticed in the far end of the room, was a red and black, short style dress, that looked like a queen of low stature would wear. Tina dressed herself quickly, and walked over to the dress. Above the head of the post it hung on, was a crown that seemed to be fashioned of ivory bone and the look of iron. She ran her fingers through the material. It was soft. Like baby skin soft. She stared at it, taking notice of the little details.

'' That belonged to the lady of before. It served as an important memento to me. Im not surprised it doesn't speak to you.'' She didn't even hear Zalgo walk up behind her, though she wasnt surprised to say the least.

'' The lady before? Before who?'' Tina turned to face him.

'' What exactly did Slender tell you, Tina?'' He looked as if he was ready to kill her if she answered wrong.

'' About my parents, my past, almost everything I wanted to know that I've been questioning. That you and a group of bounty hunters, were trying to kill my parents, but your main target was me.''

'' THATS A LIE!'' He raged out, flames erupting from around him. But noticing she flinched back, he returned to normal.

'' Slender has lied to you, Tina. I was never after your parents, and yes, it is true i was after you, but not for the reason he has told you.''

Tina didn't know how to react, but stared blankly at him, as if saying, '' well tell me.''

'' Slender was after to kill you. Your the lady in waiting, aier to the second throne of the underworld. Slender took you away from me, at the age of 14, when me and you were crowned the rulers of this land. That eye of yours, was no mistake mutation, Tina. You were born with the demon eye, unique compared to your single black eye. Did you ever notice that when your angry, you get a slight tint of red in that black eye. Thats the demon part he tried to take away from you, responding to your feelings.''

'' B-But i don't understand..why did he want to take away my life? and why banish you to this manipulative waste land?'' She had tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over at a moments notice. She had to sit down, she started feeling uneasy and dizzy.

'' Slender didn't want the rulers of the underworld to live. Your mother, was the last Lady Demon. That dress, was hers. Your father, died protecting you from Slender. When Slender had discovered your birth, he immediately sent the hunters after her. I was only with them to help relocate and bring you to me. As for the death threat i mentioned, that was the only way i could convince them to help me. But you seemed to have followed that Toby with no worries. So i positioned myself as friendly as i could in the house of Slender. That, Tina, or should i say, Temara, is why you remembered me when i shifted back. It was the way you saw me last.''

She rubbed her head. This whole time, everything she was told was a lie. Does that mean the photographs and the story Toby had told, was all a lie. She was a princess, who had her thrown taken away from her, from fear of overruling the world in a demon like curse of blackness.

'' But that would mean….your the one I'm suppose to marry..'' She looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'' That is correct. This Toby, i had stopped him before, that is why he carries that scar. He was trying to brainwash you into loving him, and killing me to take the thrown as his own.''

She stood up and walked towards the dress, placing a hand on it. A static like aura formed around her, and Zalgo took a step back. He knew all to well, she was more then angry. She turned to him, her eyes, one black marbled red, and the other a bright burning yellow.

'' Lets finish what they tried to start..''

With that, she turned back around, dressed herself in the outfit, and claimed herself the Lady Demon..

.. This time, She would kill as Lady Temara of the underworld...


	8. Chapter 8 Let The Fun Begin

****Toby's p.o.v.****

I sat on the stairs of the slender mansion, looking down at the ground and slightly leaning on my hands. A light drizzle had started to fall, and I did nothing to really keep myself dry. I looked up at the sky, and let the rain fall onto my face. I thought about how and what I could've done. I could've told Tina everything and she would still be here. I could have continued to lie to her, but how much would the guilt eat away at me.

I looked up, and in the distance, I noticed a female figure walking towards the house. I jumped up upon noticing who the figure was. I ran towards her as fast as I could but careful not to trip on the slick ground. The rain had started to pick up and a light thunder could be heard from above.

''T-Tina, i-i'm so s-sorry! I-I should have told y-you everything..'' I paused momentarily and looked her in the eyes. They seemed so dull to me, not the way they were before she was taken away from us. I took a step back, and noticed, as the rain fell, she wasnt getting went from it. Fear and a little worry started to rush to me. I panicked and sort of reached for her hands. But she quickly smacked them away with an almost bone shattering force.

****Temara's p.o.v****

I had smacked away his hand hard enough to leave a slight sting on the back of mine. How could he stand there, and openly lie to me again. Act like all of it wasn't his fault. I was so pissed, I could literally kill him right now. But i took heed, and walked past him towards the house. I stood at the base of the stairs, and tapped the bottom step three times with the heel of my boot. And like magic, Jeff answered the door.

''Holy shit..Tina is that you!? Yo Slendy, its-..'' He didn't finish his sentence because i had socked him in the jaw, sending him flying through the living room area of the mansion. Everyone in the area jumped up and looked from Jeff to me and back again.

" Who's next..?" I quarked with a sly smile and stood up straight.

This was going to be fun.

 _ **ok so this a little short chapter leading up to the big finale. so keep posted ill most likely have the next and last chapter up by the end of next week!**_


	9. UPDATE

_*****UPDATE*****_

 ** _I know I promised that the final chapter to this story would be up by the end of this week, but me and my co-writer have been a little backed upped with school work and prom being right around the corner. The semester for us is almost over, so we have to buckle down and make sure were passing all our classes._**

 ** _With any luck, we'll hopefully have the chapter up by next week or the following week after, if things at home, school, and work don't get to hectic. Hang in there guys, and if you have any suggestions for new chapter, let us know by getting in contact with me by PM or email. (which i will leave down below)_**

 ** _thanks for understanding!_**

 ** _~with love, Vanitas~_**

 ** _Ps. i will be making some fan art of other stories on my page if you wanna check those out on my Deviant art page, feel free to._**

 ** _email: Vanitas3232_**

 ** _deviant: Vanitas3213_**


End file.
